The Valice
by Danyella413
Summary: The Avatar is the peace maker and spirit of the planet.But The Valice is the peace maker and spirit for the animals and humans. together they balance each other out as life long frends. and...lovers? follow The Gaang And My OC Lauralee (the Valice) Through a Crazy journey. Mild Swears. READ AND REVIEW !
1. Before the Storm

THE AVATAR AND THE VALICE

**A/N: Hey Guys so I decided to make a new story for my current obsession over Avatar:The Last Airbender. I HATED**

**The Movie !Like M. Night Shamalamadingdong Should have stuck to something else. -.- ! But Any who...I Was Inspired to make this story after 2 of my FAVORITE AVATAR STORIES. 1. Is Called The avatar And the Vala. And the other is Called Return To Me. U guys Inspired me ! I'm Sorry the Name IS Like Yours And Stuff But Your INSPIRING !**

**Let Me know if U Like It ! And BTW I'm A HUGE KATAANGER,Maiko,Sukka Fan But For This Story Aang Is With Someone Else Just To let U Know ! R/R !**

Disclaimer:I Own Nothing But my OC And The Plot.

That's all he did. Was sleep and glow. To him it didn't seem long. A few days he thought. But that was soon to be changed. Because nearby a girl and boy,sister and brother,were arguing about who knows what. Now the sister was a waterbender. The last of the Southern Water tribe. She had shining blue eyes and beautiful long brown hair in a braid. With hair loops on the sides of her face. A true beauty some might say. This wonderful girl you may know as Katara. And the boy. A slob. Obsessed with meat. Sarcastic. Wolf tail. Blue eyes. Brown hair. Got The Picture? Of Course you know him as Sokka. Both were tanned skinned of course. As were all of the people in the Southern Water Tribe. But enough of them. On with the story. So eventually the girl got so furious her waterbending cracked open a huge giant iceberg. Of which Katara used her brother's "trusty boomerang"to crack open to fullest amount. A Boy with glowing eyes and tattoos stepped out. Then fell into Katara's welcoming arms. And then-

Wait! You guys already know this part ! My bad! Eheh. Heh. … Any who! I decided that you need to know about the Valice! Who is that you ask? Well only the Avatar's BEST FRIEND ! And also like the Avatar is the incarnated spirit of the planet. The Valice(or Vali for short) is the spirit or protector or peace maker of the inhabitants on the planet like humans and animals. The Vali and the Avatar naturally get along. And are always side by side. Some even have romantic relationships which is supported in the spirit world. Except and especially by Koh. Your probably confused on that so let me clear that up for ya. Koh is the protector of the Valice he watches over her and does not want her to get hurt by the Avatar. But he also knows that there is no better protector of the Valice than the Avatar so he has mixed feelings about it but none the less agrees to it.

So instead of explaining what you already know about the boy in the iceberg awakening I want to show you the Valice and Avatar relationship that Aang had with his Valice before being frozen.

**Past Relationship**

"Aang hurry up we don't want to be late!"Monk Gyatso hurried his little prodigy.

"But Monk Gyatso whats the big deal of meeting her?" Aang asked. He didn't really want to me his Valice.

"You must meet her to form the bond the Avatar and the Valice must have" Monk Gyatso said while laughing at the little airbender.

"Well fine. At least tell me about my "Valice"Aang said finally giving in. As they started to walk to where the were supposed to go to meet her, Monk Gyatso began to explain.

"Well shes from the Eastern Air Temple. She is very funny. She loves airbending. Is free spirited and carefree. She is VERY sarcastic I must say-he said with a laugh-and her name is Lauralee."

By the time Gyatso finished talking they made it to where the were supposed to meet her. Aang saw her for the first time and instantly knew they were going to be great friends. She had gray eyes a little lighter than his silver ones. And she had black hair that cascaded down her head and shoulders and stopped at her mid-back. She had airbender tattoos so she was a master like him. Monk Gyatso introduced them to each other and then he and the escort that escorted Lauralee left the current Avatar and Valice to talk to each other while the two monks played Pai Sho.

"Hi I'm Aang" Aang said and held his hand out.

"I'm Lauralee." She said and shook his hand.

"So...wanna go prank the monks?" Lauralee asked with a devious smirk.

"Sure"Aang said a smirk now on his face as well.

"You and I are going to get along just fine" Lauralee said before taking off on her glider with Aang close behind to go plan the prank.

They landed in a secluded area where they began to make plans.

"Okay so I'll go to the monks and say 'I think Lauralee is hurt'!"

"While your doing that I'll get a big bucket of water. And some feathers and honey."

"Then while their running to get to you you'll fake like your hurt."

"And while they are asking me questions you'll airbend the honey,the feathers,and the water on them."

"Then we run for it."Aang concluded

"Alright lets get started!"Lauralee said and with that Aang dashed off.

So Lauralee went to work. She got some honey from the food area. Some feathers and some water from the well. She placed them in three separate buckets and put the buckets on top of the door frame. Then she sat on the floor in fake pain and clutched her ankle. At that very moment Aang came running in with 5 monks. One of them Monk Gyatso and the other her escort from the Eastern Air Temple .

"Valice Lauralee are you okay?" Gyatso's worried voice asked hurriedly

"Not really" she said pretending to sound as if she was going to cry.

_'She's a really great actress'_ Aang thought.

"Where does it hurt?" a different monk asked

"I'm clutching my ankle in pain where do you _think_ it hurts?" Lauralee asked momentarily forgetting she was supposed to be in 'pain'.

Aang couldn't help but laugh at this statement but quickly stopped when the monks looked at him. While Lauralee gave some more fake answers to the questions the monks asked Aang stealthily snuck away from the group unnoticed and jumped on the shelf close to the door frame. Lauralee seeing this slid back a little, a mischievous look on her face. Aang then airbended the honey on the monks. Then the feathers. Then the water. They looked sticky,feathery,and just plain horrible. The only monk not covered in slop was Monk Gyatso who was smirking at Aang. Aang then came down from the shelf and looked at monk Gyatso in complete shock and confusion.

"How did you know?"Aang asked bewildered.

"Airbender reflexes I guess" Gyatso shrugged his shoulders then airbended the slop off the other monks onto Aang and Lauralee. Then Lauralee airbended the slop off her on Aang.

"Hey!" Aang cried in protest. Lauralee simply shrugged and stuck her tongue out.

"Suck it up Avatar" she said as she walked out the room.

Aang then slumped his shoulders in defeat and started mumbling things to himself. Gyatso laughed at the two's antics and knew they would be the best of friends.

* * *

**A/N:So Whadya think? like it? hate it? i tried my best. Once again hugely inspired by the stories the avatar and the vala and return to me go check them out ! btw i am a kataanger but i do like aangxoc. please review and pm me on what you think and if you want me to continue! for my kickin it story fans i'm sorry about the long wait for like 6 months its just that i'm having difficulties uploading the next chapter! but i'll try again or just make new document!**

**Love,**

**Daneylla**

**xoxo**


	2. Building the Relationship

**A/N: Okay so I have a few words and it would mean the world to me if you guys took a minute to read that. So I know i've been inactive from fanfiction for a while but I'm back and better than ever baby! I will be updating almost all of my stories and yes,I will be doing some kataangy goodness for those of you who were wondering. I will be participating in Kataang Week 2013 as well but I will (most likely) be late when doing it. AND I WILL BE UPDATING AVATAR ABRIDGED I PROMISE. I'm super excited to be back and can't wait for you guys to see what i have in store for you. I promise more uploads and lots of funniness (yes I know that isn't a word) in my stories. Enjoy this next chapter though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar:the Last Airbender or any of its characters. If I did Kataang would have more cute moments.**

* * *

**2 Months Later**

"You cheated!" Aang said as he looked at his airbender friend.

"I did not!" Lauralee said as she looked at her companion smirk evident on her face.

"You just can't play Pai Sho correctly." She continued. Aang looked at her narrowing his eyes and frowning at her. He then pointed an accusing finger at her.

"I can play Pai Sho just fine." He said with a huff. He crossed his arms and refused to look at her and her cheating ways.

"Now I shall shun you." He said a big smile on his face as he continued looking away from her. Lauralee rolled her eyes at Aang a big smile now on her face as well.

"Whatever you say Avatar" she said as she walked out of the room. Aang decided that shunning her would accomplish nothing and followed her out of the room.

"I challenge you to-" Aang said pointing at her "- a rock, paper, scissors duel." He said with much gusto. Lauralee turned around to see her friend with one hang balled into a fist while his other hand lay on the bottom of it. She looked at him like he was an idiot for awhile before finally shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine" she said walking over to him she then put her hand in a fist and put her other hand on the bottom.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" they both shouted simultaneously. Lauralee ended up with rock, while Aang ended up with scissors.

"Ha,I win!" Lauralee said giving a sickly sweet smile.

"Best 2 out of 3" Aang said eyes glued to their hands. Lauralee pondered it for a moment before she came up with an idea.

"Wait. Lets make this more interesting. If you win, I won't tease you for the rest of the day and I'll do whatever you want. But if I win you have to be my servant for the day." Lauralee then stuck out her hand looking at Aang with confidence.

"...You've got a deal." Aang said shaking her hand. The duo continued with their game and this time,Aang won.

"Yes!" Aang shouted pumping his fist in the air.

"Oh,calm down. We still got one more round left"Lauralee said impatiently. Aang stopped and the two did their final round. They stared at each other,daring themselves to make a move.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" They said once again. Unfortunately for Aang, Lauralee won.

"HA! I won! I am superior! Queen Valice Lauralee!"Lauralee said while waving her hand in a 'screw in the light bulb' motion.

"Long live the queen." Aang said sarcastically. Lauralee looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Hush up peasant!" Lauralee then gasped and widened her eyes.

"I just realized something...I should have a different title! I was thinking something like Valice Lauralee-Queen of the Air Nomads." she finished with a big smile. She looked over at Aang who was still upset since he was being forced to be her servant.

"What do you think of my new title, _slave._" Lauralee said looking at him.

"I think its stup-"

"You can only give a positive answer" Lauralee said ; cutting him off.

"-endous. Stupendous. I think its stupendous." Aang said while slouching. His frown deepening with every second that passed.

"Come servant we have things to attend to." Lauralee said in a professional voice. She slung around her Avatar as they walked back in the room they originally were in. Most likely to play Pai Sho again.


End file.
